Still Here
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: A bad storm hits Shinjuku, leaving Ban and Kazuki in the Honky Tonk to learn a little more about each other. Ban x Kazuki.


**~Still Here~**

 **Author:** Aerys Krystie

 **Theme:** AU

 **Plot:** Ban and Kazuki have a chance meeting at the Honky Tonk.

 **Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language, violence and drug use.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of GetBackers are not mine. This is a fan-based, non-profit story. Please support the official release.

oOo

It was cold, wet and dreary outside. The Honky Tonk café was warm and dry. Ban watched the people running past the window and door, trying to get out of the rain. It never occurred to any of them to enter the small café, get something warm to drink and then leave when the weather passed. Human ignorance never failed to shock him.

He had been caught in the first few seconds of the downpour, some twenty minutes ago. Paul had given him a towel, and Ban had removed his white shirt. He hung it over the back of an unused stool, hoping that it would dry quicker that way.

Outside, the clouds darkened as the sun went down. Paul had sent Natsumi home, and Ginji had offered to walk her home. Ban had waved them away. He wasn't going to get soaked for a second for no reason. His eyes were drawn to the steaming cup placed in front of him. Paul shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

Ban looked out the window when he heard hail. The streets were clear. It seemed everyone had found somewhere safe to wait out the storm. The wind that was blowing before the rain fell was bone-chillingly cold. He could only imagine how cold someone would be if they were caught out there. His answer walked through the door.

Fuuchouin Kazuki stood, shivering and hugging himself, just inside of the café. Ban laughed. He had never seen _itomaki_ look like a drowned cat before. His hair didn't have the usual sway to it. Kazuki shuffled towards the counter, his teeth chattering. Up close, Ban could see that his skin had a blue tinge to it and he shook his head.

Paul placed a towel on the counter. Kazuki's hand shook badly as he reached for it. Ban watched him from the corner of his eye. "Thank you, Paul-san." Kazuki managed a pathetic smile, before sloshing his way into the restroom.

"I'll see if I have any clothes for him," Paul said, putting down his newspaper and disappearing upstairs.

Ban closed his eyes, sipping the coffee. He wondered how long it would be before Ginji returned, so he could help _itomaki_ undress. Naturally, he wasn't surprised when his phone rang. He answered it, and Ginji said he wouldn't be back until after the storm had passed. He was staying with Natsumi. Ban growled and hung up, placing the phone on the counter before he crushed it.

Paul returned, throwing the clothing he found at Ban. "Give those to him," he instructed, taking up his place behind the counter with his newspaper.

"Me?" Ban demanded. "Why don't you do it?"

"If he's undressed, I don't think he'll be too appreciative of me walking in." Paul lowered the newspaper enough to smirk at Ban, who rolled his eyes and stood up.

Without knocking, Ban walked into the restroom. Kazuki had his shirt off, trying to wring out as much water as possible. On his back were a few large bruises, which looked out of place on the ivory skin. He ignored Ban. The Jagan master wasn't too thrilled with that.

"Yo, _itomaki_ ," he called. Kazuki looked up. "Paul found something that might fit you."

Kazuki pointed to the basin beside the one he was using. He didn't say anything, but Ban could hear his teeth chattering. The bathroom wasn't as warm as the café. Sighing, Ban put the clothing in the free basin and took Kazuki's shirt. He wrung it tightly, while Kazuki stood back, trying to warm his arms by rubbing them.

"May as well take off your pants, too," Ban said nonchalantly.

"Exc-c-c-use m-me?"

Ban smirked. Kazuki certainly didn't sound threatening when he was stuttering. "Hey, if you want to sit around in wet jeans, be my guest. If you don't, go into a stall, remove your pants so I can wring them, before I wring your pretty neck."

Kazuki glared at Ban, his teeth chattering so hard that Ban's teeth were starting to hurt from the thought of it. He did as Ban said, going into a stall. In a few seconds, the jeans were slung over the door and Ban took them, handing over the towel. While Kazuki was drying off, Ban looked at the size of the jeans and then at the size of the pants Paul had handed him. Kazuki was going to swim in that clothing.

Kazuki left the stall, towel wrapped around his chest. He unwrapped his hair, shaking it loose and flicking Ban with water. He turned his back to the basin. Ban stopped Kazuki. He knew what it was like to be cold. The loss of strength was a bitch, and he knew Kazuki wouldn't be able to do much except shiver and try to his core temperature up.

Ban wrung his hair, surprised at how much water it retained. Once done, Kazuki stepped away from him and pulled the pants on under the towel. He used the towel to dry his hair more, then ran his fingers through as a makeshift comb. Instead of wrapping it again, Kazuki quickly braided his hair, tying off the ends and used the silk to tie around his waist and keep the pants up.

"You should probably warm up before putting on the shirt," Ban said casually.

Kazuki struggled to keep his teeth still. "I…don't…" He exhaled sharply and clenched his teeth. "I don't want to be shirtless in a café, Midou-kun. It might be your thing, but it isn't mine."

Ban rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean like that, _itomaki_."

He pulled Kazuki against his body, trying not to withdraw. It was like hugging a block of ice. He wrapped his arms around Kazuki's shivering, petite frame. He closed his eyes, trying to look at Kazuki. He knew the face would be beautiful, as it always was. After two minutes, Kazuki pulled back. His teeth were still chattering, but some color had returned to his face – namely a blush.

"Thank you, Midou-kun." He pulled on the shirt, grabbed his wet clothes and left the restroom.

Ban shrugged and followed. Kazuki had taken his idea and hung his clothes over the back of the stools. But _itomaki_ was huddled in a booth, knees to his chest as he held a cup of coffee like it was precious gem. He was still shivering, and Paul was nowhere to be seen. The café owner returned, placing a pillow and a blanket on the table in front of Kazuki.

"The news is saying that it will only get worse from here. You two are free to stay the night. Just don't break anything."

"Only one pillow and blanket? Really? You expect us to share?"

Paul shrugged. "That's all I could spare. If you don't like it, I can kick you out."

Ban looked at the flooded sidewalks, and decided that being inside was better. "No, no. That's fine."

Paul nodded and turned off the lights, except a few that gave off a small glow. It was enough for the two downstairs to see where they were going. Ban sighed, reaching over the counter and grabbing the ashtray. He lit a cigarette, glancing at Kazuki, who was staring out the window he was sitting beside. He was idly stroking one of his bells.

 _Probably think about needle boy._ Ban finished his cigarette. He glanced at the clock. It was only ten, but he knew he wasn't going to get any fun. Kazuki sighed forlornly. "What are you sighing about, _itomaki_?"

"The weather," he answered quietly.

Ban thought back to when he first met Kazuki. How proud he had looked when he stood on the roof, bell and thread in his hands. Ban thought he was dealing with an angel when he saw that beautiful man there. And how different he looked now, huddled in a corner, his stunning body hidden under baggy clothing. Ban stood, undoing his jeans. Kazuki would need all the warmth he could get, and the damp jeans weren't going to help.

"Drink the coffee, _itomaki_ ," Ban said, hanging his jeans over the seat of the stool.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping in wet jeans is a pain in the ass. Besides, if we're sleeping together they'll not contribute much to your warmth." Ban glanced over his shoulder, smirking when he saw Kazuki. The thread master had the cup half way to his lips, which were parted and staring at him. "What are you staring at, _itomaki_?"

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking," Kazuki answered quickly, drinking the coffee. He closed his eyes as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

"Is that so?" Ban walked over to the booth, discovering why Kazuki chose it. It was the warmest place in the café. "And what were you thinking about?"

Kazuki finished the coffee and placed the cup on the table. He rubbed his arms and curled his toes, which were stiff with chill. "None of your business," he muttered with a shiver. He was not going to admit that he lost a bet with Emishi.

Ban snatched up the pillow. Kazuki wasn't going to play his game. "If it has to do with me, then it is my business." He watched as the guilt entered Kazuki's eyes. "Ah, so it _is_ about me!"

Kazuki picked up the blanket. "Goodnight, Midou-kun."

Ban dropped the pillow on the ground, lying down. He stared at the ceiling, watching as lightning flashed. He could hear the wind whipping around the building over Kazuki's shuddering breaths. He sat up and sighed. He knew that Kazuki wouldn't sleep, at least not for another couple of hours, when exhaustion took over him.

" _Itomaki_."

"Yes?"

"Get down here."

"I'm fine here, thanks."

Ban scoffed, grabbed Kazuki's ankle and pulled him from the booth. Kazuki cried out in surprise, as did Ban when an elbow caught the corner of his right eye. The damn baggy clothing made it hard to determine where Kazuki's limbs were. He grabbed the shirt, which Kazuki slipped out of easily and removed a bell. A thread wound around his wrist, but that was far as Kazuki got. Ban felt the thread loosen as Kazuki lost that spurt of energy.

"Shut up and come here," Ban said, grabbing his wrist.

"Why couldn't you just fall asleep?" Kazuki demanded.

"Because your breathing was annoying," Ban answered, changing their position and pinning Kazuki to the floor. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. He looked into Kazuki's eyes for a moment.

"Your _presence_ is annoying," Kazuki shot back, crossing his arms.

"Deal with it!"

"I don't have to!"

"Would you rather freeze? I can happily step aside." Ban growled when Kazuki raised an eyebrow, daring him to do so. "Damn it, Kazuki!" he shouted, punching the floor next to Kazuki's head. "I'm doing what's best for you!"

Kazuki's eyes widened, as the shock took over. He looked at the fist beside his head for a moment, before slowly turning to look into the enraged eyes of the Jagan master. His shock lasted three or four seconds, mostly because Ban had used his name, but it was quickly replaced with anger. He pushed Ban back, or at least tried to. It was like trying to move a boulder.

"I don't need _your_ help."

Ban gritted his teeth when Kazuki found his strength and pushed him back, and the back of his head connected with the wall behind him. He watched in amazement as Kazuki pulled the shirt on, removed a bell and wrapped a string around his neck in one fluid movement. The usually kind doe eyes were filled with rage and confusion, but mostly rage.

Ban reached up to remove the thread, but the second bell was removed and his arms were restrained. He thought that would be the end of it, but Kazuki wasn't done with him. Ban never thought that Kazuki would have so much pent up anger.

"What's best for me?" he spat, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not so pathetic that I can't take care of myself, damn it! If I can survive the Beltline, I can survive anything!" The strings tightened and Ban winced slightly as they cut into his flesh. "I'm sleeping just fine, too! Damn it, Juubei! I know what I'm doing! You're the one that wouldn't join me when leaving! You're the one that left me, just like everyone else!"

Kazuki's eyes widened and he stepped back, placing his hands over his mouth. The image of Ban restrained shattered as the tears gathered in his eyes. He fell to a knee, hands still to his mouth and he tried to will the tears away.

Ban looked down at the thread master. He honestly never thought that Kazuki's greatest fear was being alone. He should have known there was something wrong. Kazuki would never have been caught in the storm, not unless something bad happened. Apparently, an argument with Kakei was enough to make him lose focus.

He shook his head, pulling Kazuki to his feet and wrapping his arms around him. "You bastard," Kazuki muttered. "You utter bastard."

"I've been called worse, you know. I never would've thought you would be scared of someone wanting to take care of you." He waited, wanting to know if Kazuki would correct him.

Kazuki pulled away. He glared at Ban. The tears were still in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't going to cry in front of Midou Ban of all people. He sighed and looked away. "Just leave me alone."

"That isn't what you want, though."

"You don't know what I want!" Kazuki snapped.

Ban shrugged. "I know you don't want me to see you break. I don't know what makes me special, though. Is it because Ginji left Infinity Fortress and joined me? Is that why you don't want to break in front me, so I don't see how badly you were hurt by that?"

Kazuki turned from him, resting his shaking arms on the table. He was breathing heavily, though Ban guessed it was so he could keep his emotions under control. Just as Ban thought he wasn't going to get answer, Kazuki exhaled slowly.

"Didn't you find it strange that I never killed you, while under the Jagan?"

Ban blinked. He didn't know how Kazuki knew that he could peek into the dream. But yes, he did find it strange that Kazuki didn't take his anger out on dream Ban. He hadn't done much to dream Ban, actually. He just needed to vent, which wouldn't have happened if he didn't use the Jagan. Still, he wasn't going to say anything.

He shook his head, going over to the counter. He lit a cigarette, closing his eyes. He had no idea that night was going to be that bizarre. He looked back at Kazuki. The string master was in the same position. What was Kazuki trying to tell him? That he didn't blame Ban for taking Ginji away? That he had forgiven him and that everything was okay? Or was it that he felt Ban was leaving him, as well?

Ban crushed out the cigarette, shaking his head. "You're a sly one, _itomaki_ ," he murmured, before standing and walked over to Kazuki. He pulled the lithe brunette down to the floor, wrapping them up in the blanket. "You need sleep, _itomaki_."

"Why did you use the Jagan on me?" he asked, shivering and tentatively pressing closer to the warmer body.

"It was obvious something was bothering you. I wanted to know what it was," Ban replied, undoing the buttons on the shirt. He wrapped his arms around the tiny waist and pulled Kazuki flush against his body. "You should probably talk to someone about that fear you have."

"You really are thick, aren't you?" Kazuki inquired softly, wrapping his legs around Ban's.

"What the hell is that meant to mean, _itomaki_?" he demanded.

Kazuki tilted his head up, while Ban looked down. Mouths were so close they may as well be kissing. "You're the only thing that's changed, Midou-kun," he whispered.

"But so have you and the other Volts."

"No. We've changed, but we've stayed the same. We hold onto the old ways, so we feel we belong." He smiled, removing a hand to touch Ban's face softly with his fingertips. "Goodnight, Midou-kun."

"Goodnight, _itomaki_." Ban raised his head, so Kazuki could tuck his under. He looked down and kissed the top of his head, smiling when he heard Kazuki sighed with contentment. He had no idea what the next morning would bring, but it was something to look forward to. "I'll keep the bad dreams away."

"Thank you," came the barely audible response.

oOo

When Kazuki woke up, he was alone and the sun was shining through the windows. He looked at the note on the pillow beside him. _Did you have a nice dream?_ He smiled and stood. He found the bin and threw the note away, before dressing. He folded the blanket, placing it on the table and left the café. Once outside, he inhaled deeply. He always loved the smell of the air after a major storm. It seemed to cleanse everything.

He knew Ban was standing a meter from him. The smell of cigarette smoke filled his nose and he looked at the Jagan master. Ban gazed back for a moment, before his attention was drawn to Ginji shouting his name. Upon seeing him, Ginji also greeted him. Kazuki knew it would be rude to walk away, so he gave Ginji a quick hug.

"Are you okay, Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked, staring into his friend's eyes.

Kazuki smiled. "I think I will be, Ginji-san." He looked at Ban. "Yes, I did."

He said farewell to the pair and headed home to have a hot shower. He heard Ginji asked Ban what he meant. "You know what _itomaki_ is like. I guess he hasn't realized that I'm still here."

"And what's _that_ meant to mean?" Ginji asked, trying to understand the hidden meaning in the words being spoke by his friends.

"Nothing, Ginji. Come on, it's warmer inside."

Kazuki glanced over his shoulder and caught Ban's eye. _I know you are, Midou-kun._ Ban smirked and the door to the café closed.

* * *

End.

Man, it has been a while since I last did a one-shot. So what did you all think?  
Y'all know the drill - please review!

Hugs and kisses!  
Auska.


End file.
